


Grip

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: FUCK, I just really wanna touch Mark's muscles, Jack really likes Mark's muscles, M/M, Shit, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Mark fucks Jack into a wall and Jack clings to his back basically (whoops)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mark, Jack. If you ever see this, I am so very sorry.

“Mark,” Jack breathed as he was backed up against the wall of their hotel room. Lips connected in a hushed moan, hands wrapped around biceps as Mark lifted Jack by his hips, urging the Irishman to wind them around his waist.

“God, I thought we’d never get to leave,” Mark moaned, kissing along Jack’s jawline. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Jack groaned, his hands clenching around Mark’s arms. “I missed you too Mark.”

A warm hand slipped under Jack’s shirt to press against the warm skin it found there, making Jack shiver in anticipation. Mark’s mouth found its way back to Jack’s, warm breath ghosting over his face before a tongue slipped into his mouth. Jack let out a low moan, his hands going to Mark’s neck to grip at his shoulders.

“Fuck me,” Jack whispered when Mark pulled away to let them both breathe. Mark leant back down to bite and tug at Jack’s bottom lip. “Maaaaaark.”

“Okay, okay.” The red-haired man huffed out, pulling away to peel his shirt off. Jack tugged at the hem of his tee shirt, watching his boyfriend’s- God, it felt so good to think that word- muscles flex with his movements. He glanced up at Jack, a smirk tugging at his lips as his hands wandered down to tug at the waistband of his jeans. “See something you like?”

“God, do I.” Jack murmured, stripping his shirt off quickly. Mark slowly undid his zip and tugged the jeans down his hips, his toned stomach making Jack breathless. “Hurry up, Mark.”

“Get your pants off then,” Mark countered, tossing his underwear in the same direction of his jeans, hands resting on his hips. Jack let his eyes drift for a moment, before they snapped back up to meet Mark’s heated gaze. He quickly undid his jeans, pushing them down his hips with his boxers, fighting to get them off of his legs. Once the struggle was over, Mark was upon him.

Skin against skin, Mark pushed Jack up against the wall and leaned down to kiss the breath out of his lungs. The green-haired man moaned at the feelings coursing through him and gripped his boyfriend’s strong shoulders, fingers digging in. Warm hands ran over hips, cupping Jack’s ass before hiking him further up the wall to wrap his legs around Mark’s waist.

“Where’s your lube?” Jack murmured against Mark’s mouth, grinding his erection into his hip. There was some shuffling as Mark nearly dragged Jack across the wall to reach his duffel bag near the door. Letting go of the Irishman, he bent to dig around in it, giving Jack a moment to appreciate just how attractive he really was.

“See something you like?” Mark asked when he turned around, his mouth lifting at the corner to spread into a shit eating smirk. Jack felt his face flush in embarrassment and he hid his face with his hands, leaning back against the wall. Mark let out a low chuckle, crowding back into Jack’s space, kissing his way up his forearm to press a gentle kiss to his wrist. “Turn around, baby.”

Jack groaned, turning with his hands still over his face to press his shoulders into the wall, spreading his legs wide to support his stance. Mark ran his unoccupied hand over Jack’s firm ass, squeezing gently as he pressed kisses to his shoulder blades.

“Mark,” Jack whined, sounding breathless. “Please, just get on with it.”

Mark chuckled again, retracting his hand to pop the cap of the lube. Jack pressed himself tighter to the wall, his hips swaying back and forth unconsciously. Mark squeezed some lube out into his hand, coating three of his fingers liberally before reaching down to smear the rest around Jack’s hole. The Irishman moaned, his fingers clenching into fists against the wall. Mark leaned in close to him, kissing along his right shoulder as he slowly circled Jack’s hole with his pointer finger.

“Ready?” He murmured against pale skin. Jack nodded fervently, mumbling his assent back, pushing his body back against Mark’s.

Mark gently pushed in, his thumb rubbing around Jack’s quivering hole. “Just relax baby. I’ve got you.”

At those words, Jack melted against the wall, his mouth dropping open to let groans and moans exit. Mark mouthed at his neck, nibbling. The preparation took a while, Mark slowly adding the second finger and then the third, Jack’s moans washing over him like music.

“Mark,” Jack panted as Mark twisted his three fingers inside of him, letting a moan drop from his mouth when the Korean man crooked his fingers. “Mark, I think I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, leaning forward to kiss along Jack’s shoulders and neck, fingers still pumping. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jack flexed his hips, pushing Mark’s fingers even deeper within him. He groaned out, fingers clenching the wall as he nodded his head wildly. “Yes, God. Mark, I’m so ready. Please.”

Mark kissed his shoulder as he gently removed his fingers, grabbing the lube from where he set it on the floor next to them. He poured a generous amount into his hand before capping it once more and tossing it off to the side. He stroked himself, tugging as he ran his other hand up Jack’s side, massaging with his thumb.

“Turn around for me, baby.” He murmured, his voice low and hoarse. Jack listened, turning around to lean against the hotel room wall, his eyes dark with arousal, face flushed. Mark moaned, leaning in to kiss him, mouth warm and wet. Jack’s hands came up to tug at Mark’s hair, moaning against his kisses. Mark gripped his boyfriend’s hips in his hands and urged him to hop up. Jack responded, wrapping his legs around Mark’s waist as he was backed up against the wall once more.

“God, Mark,” Jack groaned, rubbing against the red-haired man. “Fuck me, please.”

Mark reached down to steady himself as he pushed up into Jack, the man’s hands tightening in his dyed hair. “Are you alright?” He murmured, stopping to look down at green hair.

“Keep going, you big doof.” Jack murmured against his skin, kissing his collarbone. The Korean laughed, pushing in until he bottomed out in his boyfriend, kissing his cheek and forearms as he leaned the two of them against the wall. He held Jack close as the Irishman adjusted, not having seen Mark in months, let alone fucked him.

“Let me know when you’re okay,” Mark whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of Jack’s head. The only response he got was a tightening of the limbs around him and an ever so soft rock of hips. He smiled against Jack’s skin, running a hand up his thigh to grip his ass. “None of that until you tell me you’re ready.”

Jack lifted his head to meet Mark’s dark gaze, his eyes wide and dark. “I’m ready, please Mark.”

That was all it took. Mark bucked his hips up into Jack, making the man cry out with pleasure and grip Mark’s hair tighter. His legs tightened around Mark’s waist as he moved within him, hips rolling hard up into his. Hands slid from bright red hair to dig into muscle, leaving behind dark crescent moons. Mark’s grip on Jack tightened as he kissed and sucked marks into Jack’s chest and neck.

“Mark,” Jack panted, tugging at his hair. “Don’t leave them where people can see. We still have one more day of con.”

Mark groaned in a disappointment but bent to find a new spot, sucking a hickey on his left shoulder where his tee would hide it. Jack moaned, one of his hands reaching down to tug at his dick, the other remaining to dig into Mark’s muscled back.

Too soon, Mark could feel his orgasm edging in, his stomach knotting as he quickened the rhythm, slowing to a crawl to preserve the moment. Jack whined, smacking Mark’s shoulder. The red-haired man yelped at the sudden pain, drawing back to stare at his partner in surprise.

“What the fuck was that for?” He demanded, halting his movements all together. Jack leant his head back against the wall, the thud carrying in the quiet room. His breathing was harsh and his face was flushed as he glared at his boyfriend.

“If you,” he growled, sliding his hand up from Mark’s back to pull at Mark’s hair. “Don’t hurry the fuck up and make me come, I will sleep in my own room tonight.”

“But-”

“Mark, we can do slow and loving later. Right now, we need to do this hard and quick. I’ve waited too long for this.”

Mark juggled the man in his arms to give him a mocking salute, nearly dropping Jack onto the floor. “Aye-aye, captain.”

Jack groaned but allowed himself to wrap back around Mark, arms tight around his shoulders and legs tighter around his hips. Mark pressed his boyfriend back against the wall, his arms going to his thighs as he sped their rhythm back up to where it had been before Mark had felt his orgasm approaching.

“God,” Jack breathed, pressing his face into Mark’s shoulder. “Harder, Mark. ‘m almost there.”

His grip tightened on Mark’s shoulders, fingernails digging in as Mark rutted against him, Jack’s cock rubbing against both of their stomachs. It was over too soon for Mark’s liking, but the moan that Jack let out and the orgasm he got out of it was enough for the moment.

Slowly, Mark pulled out, gently setting Jack back down onto his own two feet. The Irishman grinned up at him dozily, leaning up to nuzzle under his jaw, wrapping his arms around his waist. Mark chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in turn. He pressed a gentle kiss to his head.

“Nap and cuddle?” He asked in a soft voice, tracing a hand over Jack’s back. He could feel multiple indents and ridges from the wallpaper that had been against his back. “Then a shower and some food?”

“Nap, cuddle, shower,” Jack murmured sleepily before pulling away to smirk up at Mark. “And then a second round. Or maybe three.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!! ^.^


End file.
